This invention relates generally to carbonating apparatus for use in connection with post-mix beverage dispensing systems and more particularly to a pneumatically driven pump system for delivering water to a carbonator tank.
Various types of apparatus for making and dispensing carbonated water for a post-mix dispensing system are generally known. Such apparatus normally falls into two categories, one being a motor driven pump type carbonator assembly, while the other comprises a motorless or pneumatic pump driven assembly. In a motor driven carbonator, the water in a carbonator tank is mixed with carbon dioxide gas from a pressurized source and the water level in the tank is sensed and a pump motor is turned on and off to deliver uncarbonated or still water into the tank depending upon the sensed level. A motorless water delivery system uses a pneumatic pump, for example. Typically, such a pump includes a double acting or a dual ended piston assembly which is reciprocated to pump water into the carbonator depending upon the level of the water present in the carbonator tank. In each instance, the carbonated water is then fed to a dispensing valve where the carbonated water is mixed with a measured amount of beverage concentrate or syrup to provide a carbonated beverage.